


acorn buttons and thimbles

by softlikethesunset



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, disney heroines
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, i miss them, peter misses wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: wendy keeps the acorn button.i don't own peter, wendy, or neverland sadly :(
Relationships: Lost Boys & Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling & Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	acorn buttons and thimbles

Wendy keeps the acorn button.

She keeps it around her neck, stares at the notch where Tootles’ arrow hit it.

The girls at school make fun of her for it, of course.

They don’t believe that a wondrous boy gave it to her, that he wears a thimble on an island far away.

They think she just picked it up on the side of the street.

She wears it, however, and spends her classes daydreaming of the place where she didn’t grow up.

A little house still stands in the woods, its walls red and its roof mossy green.

It’s been long abandoned, but once in a while a boy with pointy ears and a perky smile sits in its living room, clinging onto a thimble hanging from a leather cord on his neck.

He remembers the lullabies sung there, the nights spent by the fireplace, the baths full of bubbles.

He remembers a promise he made, to bring her back to the house with red walls for spring cleaning.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, if he missed one spring cleaning or ten.

When he comes to the house, it’s almost as if he can hear her voice, clear as day and bright as a bell.

There are scuffs on the floor from the Lost Boys’ boots.

The boy’s heart aches.

It’s just him and Tinkerbell.

Everyone else he has ever cared about is a galaxy away.

His Wendy bird preferred growing up to being with him, and his ever-so-loyal men followed suit.

The pirates, his only source of entertainment, are all dead.

He goes to the house in the woods and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

The sun is setting and he can hear the laughs of the mermaids in the cove, and he flies above the island, soaring through the sky.

He misses his Wendy bird and his men. 

So he goes to London.

But when he lands outside the Darling home, the nursery window is shut.

Wendy has grown up.


End file.
